Gamma squad down
by Epicbigbird
Summary: First LT. Winters was givin a mission...A mission he messed up terribly...Now hes fighting with the few survivors of his squad, desperatly fighting to get them out alive. R&R PLZ COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Gamma squad down**

_June 1__st__ 2016 Location: Sera Ruins_

_It all happened so fast…So fast… Mark… John… what have I gotten these men into? More importantly, can I get them out?_

1st lieutenant Jason Winters stood at attention in his C.O.s quarters. Jason, age 24, with brunette hair hidden under a black skull cap. The rest of his body was hidden behind COG armor.

"So, Winters. You do understand that what you're proposing to do is highly dangerous right?" The CO said.

"Jason's jaw clenched.

"Yes sir."

"And you're sure your squad is cut out for this?"

"Yes sir."

The CO sighed.

"Winters, your young and naïve. Normally, I'd send in a more experienced squad for this type of mission. However, Alfa squad is up on the Plateau, and Deltas been under for 24 hours. We need Beta for defense."

The CO sighed.

"All right Winters. Gather your men. Dust off at 0800."

'Yes sir. Thank you sir." Jason said and squared out.

As soon as Jason left the room he checked his watch. 0730. Jason instantly got onto his radio.

"Gamma squad lock and load! Meet at the helipad ASAP!" Jason said.

"What?! Aww come on Jason! I just got my food!" A voice on the other side said.

"Aww shut your trap John. The food tastes like locust dung anyways." Another voice said.

Five minutes later, Jason Walked onto the Helipad where three other gears awaited all clad in armor.

"John, the one on the radio, was still whining about his food. His Buzz cut almost glimmered in the sun it was so short. He cradled his longshot sniper rifle in his right arm.

"Will, I'm going to throw you off this Helipad if you don't shut up!" John yelled at a gear with wavy brunette hair. He held a regular lancer.

Then there was Mark. His short brunette hair, along with the rest of his face, was hidden behind his helmet.

Jason walked up and everyone fell quiet.

"All right. Our mission is to rescue a downed chopper crew. Apparently the crew holds vital information on the locust hoard. It's sweet and simple, yet very important. Expect heavy resistance."

Suddenly, a pilot ran up to them.

"Gamma squad lets go! We have a five minute interval for take off!"

Two minutes later Gamma squad was up and away from the base. John grumbled angrily about his food.

"Aww shut up about your food!" Mark yelled.

"You shut up!" John yelled back.

"No y-Both of you shut up!' Jason yelled.

Suddenly, the pilot let out a curse.

"Gamma squad we got locust on the DZ!"

Mark swore as he flung open the door and opened up with his lancer.

Jason Opened the opposite door and scanned the opposition. There was about thirty to fourty locusts all pelting the chopper. The chopper started shaking violently and began losing altitude. The Pilot swore again.

"Gamma! Were coming in hard!"

John swore as he pulled the action back on his longshot.

"Jason! You said Heavy resistance!"

"What do you call this?!"

"This is suicidal!"

Jason swore as the chopper lurched again.

"Hold on Guys!" The pilot yelled. Jason Looked through the cockpit. His heart dropped. Seconds later the chopper slammed into the ground sending shrapnel flying. Jason was thrown from the open door and landed hard on the concrete. He slowly pulled himself to his hands and knees. All the sounds around him seemed dull and muted. He desperately tried to clear his head as he found his Lancer and Bunkered down behind a stone wall. Will ran up to him and bunkered on the other side. The two exchanged glances before poking their head around the corner and mowing down the oncoming locusts. Will swore.

"Cover me! Reloading!"

Jason Pulled the trigger down.

_Click. _

Jason's heart dropped.

"He quickly reached for another clip, but his ammo belt was missing.

"Will! I'm out!"

Will swore.

"Me too!"

Jason swore again and revved his Chainsaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinned**

_Locusts...Locusts were everywhere. Locusts and blood...That's all I remember._

Jason Leapt out from his cover and brought the chainsaw down on an unfortunate grub. Jason quickly sliced through and swiped its ammo. He dived behind cover just as the unmistakable "Boom!" echoed out across the battlefield. The position where Jason had stood Milliseconds before exploded into debris. Will cursed as he chopped through a locust and also dove for cover. Another Echoing "Boom!" pierced though the air as another rocket exploded on Wills bunker.

"BOOMERS!" Will shouted

.  
"tcha. Ya think?" Jason muttered to himself as he slammed his stolen clip into his lancer.

Jason poked his head back up and pulled down the trigger. The Locusts not five feet from him got mowed down. Suddenly, a sniper shot echoed out from behind. The Boomer fell to the ground with an agonizing roar. That shot was followed by another expertly placed shot, dropping a grub.

_ Splink!  
_

"Theron guards! Get down!" Jason yelled as he threw himself to the ground.

Seconds later the arrow exploded above him.

"Christ! What could be worth this kind of resistance!?" Will yelled from his bunker

.  
_Splink!_

Another arrow exploded near Will, Followed by a Sniper shot, dropping the One of the Theron Guards. Jason saw an opening and took it. He Rolled from his bunker to the one opposite him and ran the length of it. The wall ended on the Locust left flank. There the dead Theron guard lay. Jason quickly stowed his Lancer and hefted the Torque bow. Jason Poked his head up again. The Remaining Theron Guard was harassing Will bad. Jason Quickly pulled back and took aim.

_Splink!_

Jason's arrow flew through the air and burrowed itself deep into the Guards Leg. Seconds later it exploded killing the Guard and Three or four locusts. Jason quickly jumped back behind cover as the Locusts noticed him. He Quickly Pulled out another arrow. The locusts were now charging his position.

"Come on! You piece of," Jason yelled as the Bow Jammed.

The locusts were ten feet away and closing fast. Will was standing now and emptying clip after clip into their backsides. Five feet.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" Jason Rammed the arrow in and spun around just in time to see a locust launch itself at Jason from the wall Jason was bunkered behind.

Jason clamped his eyes shut and threw his arms up. Suddenly, the Grub exploded as Lancer bullets ripped it apart. Jason opened his eyes in time to see Three or four grubs still trying to climb the wall. They were quickly shot off. Jason quickly spun around to face the Advancing Gears. They all instinctively bunkered down next to him and let their Lancers fly. The squad leader ran up and kneeled down next to Jason. He pulled back the action on his Lancer and began firing.

"Marcus Felix! Delta Squad! Looks like you could use a little help!" The gear said.

Jason Slammed a clip in and also began firing dwindling Locusts. Only Three or four were still up and fighting. They were quickly exterminated. The gears stood up and slung their weapons. Marcus turned to Jason.

"Alright. Who are you? What's your squad and what Company are you from?" He asked.

"1st lt. Jason winters, squad leader of Gamma squad, and were from Tiger company...Just like you guys." Jason said as Will and John joined up.

Marcus let out a puff of disapproval.

"You've got a lot to learn, 1st Lt. Winters, if you plan on getting them out this sector alive." He said.

A pang of anger shot through Jason, but he didn't show it.

"Speaking of Alive, has anybody seen Mark?" Will asked.

"Uhhh, yeah... Jaso... come this way." John said and spun around.

John let the group to the crash site, where Marks body hung suspended in the air by the Helicopter rotor squired through his chest. As soon as Jason saw it he wish he hadn't. He instantly looked away, and felt a little queasy. The boys from Delta didn't seem affected by it though. Marcus looked at it almost in awe.

"Will, uhm, go get his ammunition. Were going to need it." Jason ordered as he activated his com link.

"Gamma squad to command. Come in."

"We read you Gamma squad. What's your status?"

"Not good. We crash landed about ten kilometers from our original DZ...One KIA."

"Okay Gamma squad. Don't worry. We'll get you outa there as soon as your mission is complete. From the satellite it looks like your best fairway to the crash site is through the rode to your left."

"Gotcha. Command there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We've recovered Delta squad. They're all okay."

"Excellent. Delta will assist you in your mission. Command, over and out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairway**

_Sometimes I wonder what its like to die…I wonder if Mark had felt anything. Jesus…What a way to go…Was that my fault?_

Jason stood in the center of the crossroads studying the road. Will walked up to him and stood behind Jason.

"Lots of places for an ambush." He commented.

"This whole place could be one big ambush." Jason said back.

Suddenly, Marcus popped out from the helicopter crash.

"Lieutenant! What are you doing?" He yelled.

Jason ignored him.

"Tiger Company, on me!" He ordered as he un-slung his lancer. John picked up his longshot and fell in. Marcus and his squad grumbled as they fell in.

"Alright." Jason said once everyone was there.

" Command says that the quickest way to the downed crew is through this road. Marcus, your squad take the right side of the road, and we'll take the right." Jason ordered.

"Right. Dom! Take point." Marcus said as he headed toward the right.

"Okay. Will, on point." Jason ordered.

Will cursed as he took the lead position.

"Command, this is Gamma squad. We have reached the end of the fairway. No resistance. Where to next." Jason said into his mike.

"Okay. There should be a building to your left. Go inside and cross through It. The chopper is on the other side."

Jason sighed.

"Okay, Delta squad!"

"Hey! Who put you at Battalion HQ?" Dom asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why are we taking orders from you?" Dom jabbed.

"Dom, no." Marcus cut in.

"Command gave me tactical control of all units in the field. That includes you, sergeant." Jason said.

"Alright. Delta squad. Enter and clear. Go!" Jason said as he gave a hand signal towards the door.

"Delta quickly kicked the door in, guns blazing.

"Clear!" Marcus called out, cueing Jason and gamma to come in.

Jason swore.

"I hate forks in the road." John said.

"Alright. Delta. Take the right. We'll take the left. Meet up with you later." Jason ordered and led his men to the left.

Gamma squad was now walking in more of a V formation, with Jason at point.

"So John…Why are you in this war?" Will asked.

"Why? Cause when ugly, half human bugs start coming out of my back yard, I tend to get a little mad." John replied, patting his longshot.

"What about you?" He asked Will.

"Well, I was joined up cause its what my dad wanted me to do."

"I see. What about you Jason?"

"First of all, its Lieutenant Wint-GRENADE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Struggles**

_It was supose to be a simple mission...a simple mission... How could I have screwed up this badly! Why can't I help my men!? _

Jason Jumped to the ground as the blast went off. Shrapnell flew over His head as gunfire erupted from the sides of the hall. Will gave a burst from his gun, and flung a grenade over his stone bunker.

"Gamma squad! Push foreward!" Jason yelled and jumped over his bunker, running for the end of the hall.

Jason reached the end of the hall, barely dodgeing incoming bullets. Will Jumped around the corner as another grenade went off.

"Wheres John?!" Jason asked.

"Dead! That grenade landed right between his legs!" Will yelled back.

Jason swore.

"On me!" Jason ordered and ran away from the deathly hall.

"Winters, those grubs are going to follow us." John said.

"I know...We have to find that chopper..."Jason said back as they rouned another corner and nearly collieded with Delta squad.

"Winters! we found the chopper! This way!" Marcus said and led Gamma back through The way Delta went.

"Hey, wasn't there Three of you before?" Dom asked.

Jason looked down at the ground. "Got hit by shrapnel." He said.

"Ooh. Thats a bad way to go." Dom said.

"Were here." Marcus said, as Tiger company came through an opening, taking them back outside.

The downed chopper sat in the middle of the square, With its tail end in the air. Lots of the hull was ripped off.

"C.O.G?"

"The whole group spun around with their guns blazing to face the little old man, carrying supplies.

"Are you the downed chopper crew?" Jason asked.

The man looked a little shocked.

"Well yeah. We was sittin here for at least six hours. Then I's says I's gonna go get food or somethin. So I's left the chopper to get goods whens I's stumbles over a deads Locust. Well, I's Thinkin, Theys aint comin fors us. So's I's Took that dead Grubs Gun. Thats whens I's came headin back to's the chopper to find six guys holdin Lancers, and warin's COG armor. So's I's thinkins-Okay, okay, old man, we dont have a lot of time. Now, you said that theres others. Where are they?" Marcus cut in.

"Oh well, I's recon shes still in's the hold of the chopper. Thats where I's says is the safest spot to's be. Yeah, I's recon you'll's wanna git er goin eh?" The old man said.

"...She?" Will asked dryly.

"well yes's. I recon's shes the brightest person's in Sera. Says shes gots some upgrade for you's COG's." The old man said.

"Will, Stay here with delta and this man. I'll go retrieve the girl." Jason said, and headed for the chopper.

Halfway across the courtyard, Jason hears the man start talking again. Jason smiled, and jogged the remaining distance to the chopper. Jason walked into the open hatch, and turned to the back. The door to the hold was still on, and closed. Jason Twisted the handle, and opened the door. He heard a gasp, and someone fumbling with something. It was dark in the hold.

"Easy, Easy. I'm COG." Jason said loudly. Suddenly, Jason felt a pistol muzzle rammed into the back of his head.

"Prove it." Said a Girls voice.

Her voice was shaky, and She was trying to sound tough...It wasn't working though.

"My tags are around my neck." Jason said, as he raised his hands over his head.

Jason felt the girls free hand fumble with the clasp, as she tried to free his COG tags. She finally did though, and after a short while, lowered the pistol. Jason turned around, and saw the girl for the first time, in the light of the doorway. She had long, Blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail. She had blue eyes and high cheekbones, stood at about five foot six, and wore really dirty clothes. At Six foot one, Jason towered over her by a head. He figured that her clothes once resembled something stylish. The girl was extremely shaky. Jason stepped into the light just as her eyes closed. Jason Caught her as she fell, and slowly lowered her to the metal floor.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" Jason yelled, then remembered he had no acual medic in his group.

"Will! Get over h-" The building on the side of the courtyard suddenly collapsed, toppeling over onto the courtyard, seporating Delta and will from Jason.

Jason cursed and scooped the girl up.

"Luitenant!?" Will yelled.

"Will were fine, but theres no way we can get through that. Join up with Delta squad and RTB (Return to base). I'll meet you there." Jason said.

"No way luitenant. You got an unconcius girl in your gro-Thats an order Sargant! I'll see you at base."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sitting**

_I realized something when the building collapsed...An unconcius girl for a partner in combat sucks..._

Jasons arms ached...Bad...Yet, he trudged on, with the fainted female in his arms. He would have givin anything to just drop her in the middle of the street...But he couldn't. It was like carrying a sack of potatoes. All he wanted to do was drop it, and pull out his lancer, but he couldn't. That sack of potatoes may be what the locusts ordered for dinner, and Jason may have been the Pizza man who poisened the potatoes. so Jason held on, and continued to walk through the roads of the city. He glanced at every open window, expecting to find a longshot barrel sighted on his head

_ Were dead...Were dead_...

Jason desperately tried to push the thought out of his mind, but he couldnt. What he would have given to hold his lancer. Finally, The ache in his arms became too much, and Jason picked the best looking house to stay in for the night. Coincidently, the best looking house was also the closest. Jason Walked up to the door, and kicked it in. He jumped back, expecting a volley of bullets. When none came, he cautously crept into the house, and up the stairs. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he entered the first room he saw and, to his much relief, found an old beaten up materess. Jason Lowered the girl down onto it and, with a sigh of comfort, pulled his Lancer into his hands. Jason backed into a corner of the room, and plopped down in it. Darkness was coming soon, but he honestly didn't care...right now. His eye lids would slowly lower down, then flick back up. Then lower down, and flick back up

_ Close your eyes...Come on. Do it. You know you want to. Why not grant yourself some freedom? Dont you think you've earned it? Come on, close them. _

Jason desperatly fought off sleep, as he gazed blindly at his gun.

_Come on, close them. Just to rest your eyes. One minute. Thats all. Just to rest your eyes. What could one minute do? _

His head began to droop, then jump back up. Droop, then jump back up.

_Do it. Close your eyes. Who cares about the dark. It can wait. Just a little cat nap is all. Come on, do it. So what if it gets dark. It wont hurt to die in your sleep. Come on, do it. _

"Shut uppppp." Jason groaned, and closed his eyes.

* * *

The girl woke first. She looked around, completely lost. her Right hand throbbed terribly. She couldn't remember anything. The girl looked down at her hand to see dried blood crusted onto a metal necklass. She slowly opened her hand to find two, blood encrusted COG tags. She leaned foreward to catch the tags in the dim light.

_Winters, Jason_

_Blood type: A+ _

_ COG infantry_

She glanced up from the tags, just noticing the sleeping gear in the corner. He had a death grip on his gun...Not a good sign. The girl slowly stood from her bed, and quietly walked over to the COG. She tapped his head lightly.

"Hey! Wake up!" She hissed.

Suddenly, His head jerked up with alarm. He Drew in a sharp breath as he franticly looked around the room.

"Whoa there! Its okay." The girl said, jumping back.

The gear, now realizing he wasnt in danger, relaxed.

"Are you..." The girl glanced at the Tags. " Wiiiinters?" She asked, sounding out his name.

Jason nodded.

"Oh. Well, I guess these are yours. I'm Ashley." The girl said, tossing Jason his tags back.

"Oh, thanks." Jason said, catching his tags and clipping them back on.

Suddenly, Jason jumped, and looked at his watch.

"Oh god! Hurry! Come with me!" Jason said as he leapt to his feet and grabbed Ashley.

"Whaaa- where are we going!?" Ashley asked as Jason pulled her through the upstairs.

"Light..Light...Oh god, please...Light." Jason said under his breath as he ran through every single room upstairs.

Outside, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and lowering fast.

"Light, Light, Light, come on..." Jason ran into a bathroom with no windows where he nearly collieded with a water heater, sitting on the wall of the small bathroom.

Jason's heart skipped a beat as he threw Ashley into the room and ran to a bedroom and grabbed Four chairs. He ran back towards the bathroom as the sun went down, and darkness fell...


	6. Chapter 6

**Black-out**

_...While i sat in that bathroom, praying for light, i found myself unphased by my life in danger. No, I found myself pleading with god, to spare my remain squad member. With every beating sound from those kryll, came another prayer...I found myself asking our fallen soldiers...Our fallen Angels to protect us through this one night..._

Jason was three feet from the door. He could here them comming. They could smell him. He knew it. Jason looked back to see a horde of kryll rushing up the stairs. Jason desperatley jumped at the door as the Kryll flew into the hall. Jason made it in and slammed the door. a half of a millisecond later he heard the unmistakable scratching as the kryll tried to push into the room. Jason Pushed the chairs up next to the door and prayed they would hold. With the Kryll still desperately tried to push through, Jason ordered Ashley into the tub, which was dug into the wall.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just DO IT!" Jason yelled as he pushed her in, and pulled out his pistol.

The chairs began to splinter.

Jason climbed into the tub, and took aim. He poked his head back into the tub leaving only his gun arm out.

BLAM!-BANG!

The Kryll instantly backed off as the propain exploded into an enoumous fire. Jason quickly pulled his hand back in as Shrapnel flew past him.

Everything went quiet. Jason peeked out of the tub to see the propain burning steadily on the floor. He took a sigh of relief.

"Its alright. You can come out now." Jason said as he helped Ashley out.

"What in gods name were those?" She asked as Jason retrieved the chairs and broke them apart.

"Are you serius? you've never heard of the kryll?" Jason asked in disbelief.

Ashley just looked at him with a confused expression.

Jason looked down at the ground, as vissions flashed back to him.

"The kryll...Hm...Not a fun thing...The kryll only come out at night, and eat anything caught in the dark, thats not locust...Anything living that is...You have no idea what it feels like, to have to fight in the dark...Wondering if your toarch is going to die, if that propain tank u just exploded has enough gas to burn...Praying that it does...Cause once you see those things in action...You..." Jason Paused, as he tried to recatch his breath.

"You never forget it." Jason said looking back up at Ashley.

Ashley looked at him, with a terrified expression on her face.

"...When...When did you...s-see that?" she asked, weakly but very much interested.

Jason sucked in his breath as the memory came back to him.

"I certainly didn't get my rank from sitting in a class room...What had happened...was...was we were on a patroll...Ordinary. During daylight...Everything should have gone according to plan...But of course, it didnt...We had walked into a garden square...The chopper was suppost to pick us up there...But it never came...Apparently, it was hit on the way in...Well, we were sitting in that square, about to lose our minds from stress, when we get ambushed...We did a textbook defence. My squad commander had had it done perfectly...But then..." Jason took a deep breath.

"But then night fell...We had all forgotten about the time, from the absent chopper, and the ambush...Well, at first, we thought we'd be okay, since the garden lights had switched on...But they had brought in a sniper, who would have rather watched us get eaten alive than shoot us. So that sniper shot out one of the lights. I noticed it, and tried to call out to my squad leader...He didnt hear me...By then, the sniper had his sights on the last light that kept the kryll out...I looked around, and a car had happened to be sitting right by me... Some of the oil was leaking out of the engine...I slid under it and struck a match...The oil caught insantly...If i hadn't been waring my armor It would have burned me to death...But anyways, from under the car, I look out at my squad...as they realized what was going on...that last light went out, and i could here them coming..." Jason wiped a tear from his eye, then looked right at Ashley.

"I watched them come in, and kill my friends. My squad leader was divoured before his armor had hit the ground...My friend...My _best _friend reached out to me...And I could'nt do anything...Nothing at all."

Ashley licked her lips, and took in a breath.

"How, did you survive the locusts though? I mean, they should have known you were under there."

"They just stayed for the show, and walked off. I dont know, maybe they forgot about me."

Ashley looked stunned. Utterly stunned. She looked apon the gear sitting before her much differently now.

Jason picked up a chair leg and threw it onto the fire.

"you had better get some sleep. We'll be moving first thing in the morning." Jason said.

"...Yeah." Ashley said, but then looked around.

"Uhm...where, exactly am I suppos to sleep?" She asked, a bit confused.

Jason nodded towards the tub.

Ashley sighed, and climbed in.

"Thats what i thought."


	7. Chapter 7

**Move Out**

_I dont know how, but in some way, that little propane tank burned all through the night, keeping those kryll away...Maybe I should just use wishfull thinking more..._

Sunlight peeked through the window. Jason sat in the corner, facing the door. he had his lancer resting in his lap, with the chainsaw bayonet digging into his leg...He couldn't feel more comfortable. Jason looked over to Ashley. She was still sleeping.

_Stay._ Jason thought as he quetly stood up. He paused for a moment, letting the effects of sitting for 7-8 hours ware off. Then he quietly creeped into the hallway and into the room where he had found the chair legs. Jason slung his lancer and began to relive himself. Jasons eyes wandered. He looked around the terribly damaged room. It all looked the same as every other house. Jason finnished up, unslung his lancer, and turned back around in time to see a locust lunging at him. Jason Threw up his lancer, trying to bash the locusts head in. He threw all his waight into the attack, but the locust locked up his arms, stonewalling Jason. Jason grunted, as he pushed. The locust growled, and forced the the butt of the lancer into Jasons right cheek. Jason let out a yelp of pain, and spun to the ground. The locust now rightsided the lancer, and revved the chainsaw. It laughed as it ran up to Jason, and lunged the bayonet down. Jason threw his arms up, and locked his arms with the locusts. The chainsaw stopped inches from Jasons chest plate. The locust let out an irritated growl, and thrust his body down, also pushing its head down by Jasons in the prosses.

"Dieeeee" it hissed.

Jason grunted again, and the chainsaw dropped lower. Sparks started showering from his chest as the teeth just barely scartched at it. Jason then brought his legs up, and kicked the lancer up. Suddenly, everything snapped into slow motion. Jason could count the teeth on the chainsaw. The chainsaw came up towards Jasons head. Jason leaned his head back, just as the chainsaw clipped a hair on his unkept beard. Jason then switched his hand placement to the lancer. everything went back to normal speed. The suprised Locust fell right onto the bayonet. It let out a long scream of pain as the chainsaw ripped through it. blood splattered onto Jasons face.

"No! you die!" Jason yelled.

Jason kicked the still twitching body off his bayonet, and stood up. Ashley stood in the doorway in shock. Jason wiped the blood off his face and took out his pistol. As he walked out of the room he slapped it into Ashleys hand.

"Next time, help." He said, and started down stairs.

Ashley stood there in shock.

"What!? How could you say that?!" Ashley yelled as she chased him down the stairs.

"What could I-" Jason turned around, Cupped ashleys mouth, and backed her up into a wall. He thrust his face right up next to hers.

"What could you have done? You obiusly dont know what comradeship means. I am NOT going to give my skin to save yours, until you've proven that you would do the same for me. What could you have done...Thats what got my last squad killed." Jason said lowely.

"...Keep your voice down. That locust was probly not alone." Jason said as he released her and started back down the stairs.

Ashley looked down at the pistol in her hands, then ran after Jason. She caught up to him, and walked next to him. They were outside now. Jason was walking on the right side of the road. His eyes scanned the area in front of them.

"Look. I know I'm not exactly combat material." Ashley said.

_ Ya think?_

"But how could you expect me do do anything. Im nothing but a civilian."

Jason kept his focus on the potential battlefeild.

"We'll shake that outa you soon enough." He said.

* * *

They had been walking for 20 minutes. Ashley couldnt take it anymore.

"Jason?"

"Lt. Winters" Jason responded.

"Fine. _Lt. Winters, _where are we going?"

"Somewhere where the radio works."

Ashley bit back a remark.

"Which is?"

Jason sighed.

"Why do civilians always have to be so nosy."

Jason took a breaths pause.

"Preferibly high, but otherwize, wherever it happens to work. In the mean time, we head east, towards our CP."

"Alright look. I know your upset I didnt help you back there but-Thats not it..."

Ashley looked taken back.

"...Well what is then!?"

"...I've lost two men coming to get you. I dont know if I'll ever see the one that survived...I guess i'm just...just-just worried about your squad." Ashley said softly."

Jason kicked a rock, sending it skirting across the pavement.

"Yeah..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Patrol**

_Not much enemy encounters...Thats a bit strange. I thought the locust wanted to stop us from getting the package back...I hope they're not focusing on will's squad._

"What are we doing here?" Ashley asked.

Jason gulped the saliva in his mouth.

"Well, were waiting for the locusts to come through this clearing here. You gotta be quiet." Jason said and lowered his head back down to his lancers sights.

Ashley sighed. Their possition was high, well covered, and provided a good view of the square they were watching. It was a textbook ambush position.

"Luitenant."

Jason sighed.

"Civilians." He murmured.

"What?" Jason asked lowly.

"Why are we waiting for _them?_"

"That patrol we saw was searching for something. Im geussing that something was us. That squad should come right though here."

Jason scanned the square again.

"Jason..."

"Lt. Winters." Jason responded.

"Wh-Shh! There they are!" Jason hissed.

Something was moving around the corner. Jason had seen movement through the window of the building across the street.

"Where! I dont see-Shut up! Please!" Jason hissed.

Ashley cursed at herself, and slid her hand down to her snup pistol.

"There. They're moving into the square now." Jason said.

Ashley leaned foreward, unable to resist her curiosity.

Jason saw them clearly now. There were four drones, two wretches, two boomers, two theron gaurds, and...

Jason swore.

"What is it."

"Thats a berserker" Jason said, nodding to the enormus locust in the middle of the group.

Suddenly, two more drones pushed three human prisoners out into the opening. An old man, woman, and a young kid. Probably fourteen or so.

Ashley gasped.

"Winters! What are they going to do?" She squeaked.

Jason let out a long breath of air through his nostrils.

The Teenager was risisting. Not a good thing to do. One of the grubs pushed the kid to the ground, and slammed the butt of its rifle into his head. The boy went limp. The old lady let out a scream as the boy colapsed. Another grub laughed, and slammed the butt of its rifle into her stomach, while the other one gave a powerfull upercut to the old man.

"Do something Jason!" Ashley hissed.

"I cant! We cant endanger the primary objective." he argued.

"Your just going to watch them die?!"

"I dont have a choice Ashley!'

Ashley leaned back, shocked. Jason, once again, looked back down his sights.

Jason was nervous about that berserker.

_If the wind changes, it'll pick up our scents...and we'll be dead. _

The door suddenly creaked. Jason spun around. Ashley was gone.

Jason cursed As the grubs suddenly snapped their heads towards the lower part of the building. They started lauging and slowly walked towards the building.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The four laughing grubs suddenly fell to the dirt writhing in pain. The Theron gaurds suddenly gained attention in the female human. They looked at each other, and drew their bows back.

Jason swore again as he took aim. Ashley was below now shooting at a wretch. Jason suddenly pulled the trigger down, sending a volley of bullets out at the platoon of locust. One of the therons suddenly lowered his bow and clutched his leg. It grunted, as it looked up at Jason. It Let out a battle cry as it pointed at him. The other Theron, now noticing that his comrade was injured, redirected his bow at Jason.

Jason swore again, picked up his lancer, and started to run out of the room

_ Splink_!

Jason turned around in time to see the contrail of the arrow rush into the window, where his head had sat moments before. The arrow burried into the wall, and exploded, sending Jason onto his back. He quickly stood up and ran to another window, slinging his lancer as he ran, and re-hefting his own torque bow for the second time. Jason got to the window, and quickly took aim. The Theron saw the movement, and quickly nocked another arrow. Jasons adreniline rised as he saw the bow level with his position. Jasons hand shook from the poundage of the bow. He squeezed his eyes shut and released.

_Splink! Splink!_

Jason dove under the window just as the arrow wizzed over his head.

Jasons arrow suddenly exploded, silencing the wounded theron, and the theron shooting at Jason. Jason stood up, and unslung his lancer. suddenly, the arrow shot at jason exploded. the force pushed Jason out the window. Jason let out a startled yelp as he spun around and gripped the window sill. He looked down the two stories to the ground to see six dead drones, and two dead wretches. the berserker now looked around curiusly, sniffing the air.

"Jason!" Ashley yelled.

Jasons heart dropped as the Berserker turned towards her, with its eyeless face flaring.

"Ashley! Get outa there! NOW!"

Ashley looked around franticly.

"Why?"

"BERSERKER!"

The berserker honed in on the noise and alined itself for the charge.

"I cant leave you there!"

"Yes you can! Go! NOW!"

"NO!"

"ASHLEY! Your more important than me! Get outa here!"

Ashley stood, phased. Then she snapped out of it, and nodded. She ran to the left, down an alley.

"HEY! BIG BOY! OVER HERE!" Jason yelled.

The berserker charged. It rushed towards jasons building. Jason spaced his hands, and death gripped the sill. the berserker plowwed into the building, crushing the wall instantly. Jason's window collapsed and fell to the earth, along with the rest of the front of the house. Jason closed his eyes. The fall was very short. Suddenly, His back end crashed into the ground. Jason let out a yell, then another as the wall landed on him. He spat out blood. More peices rained down on him. Jasons senses were dull. his vission was blurry. his hearing was nulled. his breath seemed like it was amplified, but what really stood out, was the beating of his heart. It throbbed in his head, and lashed out like it was being put up to a microphone. Jason looked down at his chest, and felt with his hands. He felt something warm. He raised his hands up. they were covered with red. From behind his hands, he saw the berserker turn around. Jasons eyes drooped, his head slammed onto its sides, and his vission faded. The amps had been turned off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encounters**

The square was quiet. The berserker Had settled, or perhaps it had wondered away. It was deserted to the untrained eye. But it wasnt. Will poked his eye over the window.

"Clear square" he said.

The four other gears suddenly emerged from their hiding spots, and walked into the square. they circled around each other, scanning ever single window.

"Dont bother looking. They've allready come and gone."Marcus called out.

Marcus stood over a pile of rubble. The rest of the squad gathered with him.

"and they brought their pet with too." he added.

Marcus reached down and picked up a crushed lancer. He inspected it, slid out the clip, and placed it on his own ammo belt.

Will sighed.

"Poor guy. What a way to go."

"Yeah...Hmm. Thats strange. His COGs are still here." Marcus said.

Everyone remeained still...Almost as if they felt guilty taking them from their fallen comrade. Takeing the COGs off a dead soldier was said to be the final step to a soldiers death.

"I'll do it." Will said. He reached down and plucked them off, taking note of the crushed tourqe bow under him.

Will looked away from The corpse, and too the COGs. He lifted them up to the sunlight. All the COGs Will traveled with gathered around him. Marcus looked away first. Dom inspected his weapon. Will took in a breath of air, and his eyes lit up.

_Winters, Jason_

_Blood type: A+_

_COG infantry_

"No. It cant be" Wills voice cracked as he said it.

"I'm sorry Will." Marcus said. He gave him a slight pat on the back.

Will shook his head.

"No. It cant be. Jason...Winters doesnt..."

"Doesn't what Will? Doesn't die?" Marcus asked.

Will's hands shook. Blood was on the COGs. He wondered if it was Jasons. No. It was dried...To dried.

* * *

Ashley rubbed the sweat off her eyes. She had no idea where she was. Everything looked the same. She gripped her snub pistolhis snub pistol. 

Ashley grunted as a thought she had been dreading ever since she had left the COG.

"No! He survived. He survived." Ashley said aloud.

Ashley came to a corner of a building. She instinctivly slid into the shadows and listened. She heard something. Suddenly, another thought came to her. her eyes raised to the horison, empty.

"We'll shake that out of you." She said, once again aloud.

She now realized how the civilian had been shaken out of her. She wasn't sure how. the instinct of survival had kicked in.

Ashley now slowly poked her head around the corner. She saw four objects. Ashley couldnt tell if it was human or locust. She decideed to get a closer look so she slid out from her hiding spot and quickly moved from shadow to shadow to a closer building corner. She now once again poked her head around the corner, then pulled it back in. She slid the clip out of her snub and checked it.

"two bullets" She said.

Ashley still couldnt tell if the 4 objects were locust or human. She took a deep breath and redied to move again.

* * *

"Wait. If this is the Lt. Wheres the girl he was escorting?" Dom asked. 

Wills heart dropped.

"Probably dea-No!" Will cut in. He refused to have his squad leader cut down.

"She is NOT dead." Will added.

"Will. Lets be reasonable. I mean, a civilian? Even if she survived the combat while Jason was alive, theres no way she'd survive once she was alone, and defenceless." Marcus said.

"...No...Not defenceless. Look. His snub is gone. See? She was smart enough to take a weapon." Will pointed out.

"No. thats imposible. Jason was killed by a berserker. Theres no way she came back for a weapon. I mean, look! Nothing survived this. Not even his lancer. No, I'd say he gave it to her before his death." Marcus said back.

Will felt a lump grow in his throat. He refused to believe that Jason had left the girl with absolutely nothing but a snub.

"Look. i knew Jason. he wouldn't just leave the girl hanging. Jason knew how to adapt, how to survive. I know that he passed this on to the package." Will said.

"Will, come on. The odds are in favor of her being dead. If shes KIA, we call in the chopper, and go home." Dom said.

Will didnt answer. He felt tears welling up inside him. he showed the cold face, and forced them back down. He senced every ones eyes shift to Marcus. Will also rose his eyes to the squad leader. Marcus cleared his throat. He clicked on his radio.

"Command, This is delta squad. the package is KIA." Marcus said.

Will turned around, and slammed his fists into the nearest wall.

* * *

Ashleys heart leapt. One of the COGs was obiusly not happy. He just turned around and punched a wall, allowing ashley to see his face. 

"COG..." She breathed.

* * *

"What is the squads status?" Command asked. 

Marcus sighed. he raised his finger as he counted off the deaths.

"Three KIA. All gamma squad."

"Which one remains?"

"Sargant Will Malarky"

Suddenly, a male voice cut into the radio.

"Lt. Jason Winters! Where is he!? Whats his status!?"

"...He's dead sir. Please identifiy your self."

"...I'm his CO...He had vaulenteered for this mission...I told him...I told him this was just too dangurous for him..."

"Sir, I'm sorry but we need a chopper ASAP."

"...Yes. Dispatching now. ETA four minutes."

"No...way..." Will said, as he looked out at the road.

"What. What is it?" Marcus asked...then his eyes fell apon the figure that had suddenly materealized from the shaddows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good byes**

****

The wind was still. All was quiet. The men stood in perfect formation. All of them. The whole of the base was outside, holding their streightest face, looking up at a portrait of Lt. Jason Winters. Amid the men stood Will. He looked into the eyes of the man he so dearly admired. So dearly looked up to...And now he was gone. The Battalion commander read off a list of achievments Jason had accomplished. Will took no notice to it.

_What am I to do, now that your gone._

"Fire."

The memorial shots echoed out across the base, signalling the conclusion of the assembly. The men around Will scattered, going back to their work. Will walked up to the casket, placing his hands on either end and bowing his head.

"You have taught me to live. You have taught me to survive..."

Will fumbled with Jason's COG tags once again.

" I will see you again..." Will placed the COGs on the coffin and raised his head. He looked into the horison, as if he could see all the way to the ends of the Earth, where Jason stood.

" But not yet my friend...Not yet."

* * *

**Thats it ppl. Thats the end. What do you think?? Reviews please!**


End file.
